WILDEST DREAMS
by Nooyim
Summary: Kehidupan malam sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Dunia yang kelam penuh dengan kriminalitas, ya memang sudah menjadi ritunitas nya. Namun, apa jadinya saat seorang aparat detektif mengincarnya ? Ya, disinilah semua itu dimulai. Tepat saat ia mengenali nama Byun Baekhyun.


WILDEST DREAMS

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Saatnya untuk para pencinta malam untuk mencari kesenangannya. Ke empat namja tampan itu berjalan memasuki area diskotik tanpa banyak bicara, para penjaga diskotik langsung membukakan pintu masuk dan menunduk hormat kepada ke empat namja tersebut.

Malam ini suasana "SM Club Ever" cukup ramai. Ke empat namja itu langsung menuju tempat biasa mereka, dan para pelayan otomatis melayani mereka dengan cepat.

"Ah.. Kenapa malam ini terasa sangat membosankan" ucap namja bernama Jongin sambil menenggakan Golden Grain nya.

"Benar hyung, kenapa kita tidak menyewa beberapa jalang malam ini ?" tanya Jimin kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dilempar pertanyaan hanya diam tanpa menyahut dan terus menenggak gelas ke lima Golden Grain nya.

"Heol! Hyung, bukan kah itu jalangmu ?" tunjuk sehun kepada salah satu namja manis yang sedang berciuman panas dengan namja tampan pemimpin gengster dari Jepang.

"Brakkk" Chanyeol menghentakkan gelas vodka nya. Rahang Chanyeol tampak mengeras dan sorot mata nya tampak tajam.

Ketiga namja lainnya terkejut ketika Chanyeol menghentakkan gelas vodkanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Yuta dan komplotannya. Mark dan Jaehyun terkejut dan agak was – was karena kedatangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh emosi. Sedangkan Jhonny hanya melirik sebentar lalu lanjut menciumi dan meraba – raba Hansol.

Ciuman panas antara Yuta dan Ten terlepas karena tiba – tiba seseorang menarik menjauh. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa seseorang itu ; Chanyeol.

Ten tampak terlonjak karena seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan bermain denganku baby ?" kata Chanyeol kepada Ten.

"Dan kau siapa ? berani – berani nya menyetuh jalangku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Yuta.

Yuta tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Salahkan dia yang sangat menggoda" jawab Yuta meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Dia milikku. Dasar gaesaekki" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah baju Yuta lalu memukul tepat dirahang indah Yuta.

Semua orang yang ada didalam diskotik tersebut pun terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Dengan cepat Jimin, Sehun dan Jongin menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Yuta. Teman – teman Yuta pun juga dengan sigap menarik Yuta yang meringgis kesakitan dibagian bibir nya.

Ten hanya terdiam melihat perkelahian antar Yuta dan Chanyeol. Jhonny berbisik ke telinga Yuta, membisikkan sesuatu. Yuta terkekeh mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Jhonny.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol, kau menginginkannya ? bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, siapa yang menang ambil saja jalang itu" tantang Yuta sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol menyeringai tapi belum mengubris perkataan Yuta.

"Hei hyung terima saja, untuk apa kau takut ?" kata Jimin kepada Chanyeol. " Kau tidak mau di anggap remeh dia kan ?" sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol yang dalam pengaruh alkohol langsung menerima tawaran Yuta tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

"Oke, ku tunggu 30 menit lagi ditempat biasa" kata Yuta sambil melangkah keluar dan diikuti oleh ketiga teman – temannya.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Jimin, Sehun dan Jongin yang melangkah pergi keluar diskotik menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Hyung, apakah kau yakin akan balapan?" tanya Jongin."Kau masih mabuk hyung" kata Sehun yang juga ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Si bodoh itu sudah membuaku marah" jawab Chanyeol.

Sesampainya disana tak banyak orang hanya ada Yuta dan teman – temannya dan juga Ten yang sudah memegang bendera.

Ke empat namja yang baru sampai tersebut iu keluar dari mobil dan menghampir Yuta.

"Apa kau siap ?" tanya Yuta remeh.

"Untuk apa aku datang kesini kalau tidak siap" Seringai Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itu mobilmu" tunjuk Yuta ke arah mobil sport yang sudah sudah disipakan disana. " tenang saja, aku tidak bermain curang Park" kata Yuta sambil tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah mobil itu karena dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Sehun dan Jongin hanya meghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"Hyung tunggu" Sergah Jimin. Chanyeol menoleh."Apa kau yakin dengan keadaan seperti ini ?" tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatir. " Aku tidak mabuk Jimin-ah, dia membuatku jengkel" kata Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya."Baiklah kalau begitu yang kau mau, ini hyung untuk jaga – jaga jika terjadi sesuatu" Jjimin menyerahkan belati kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menerimanya dan menyimpannya dikantong belakang celananya. " Good luck hyung' kata Jimin lalu ia berbalik sambil menyeringai misterius.

Balapan pun dimulai Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Yuta. Kemudian Ten berdiri ditengah – tengah untuk mmeberikan aba – aba dengan wajah seksinya ia menghitung dan menggerak – gerakan bendera yang ada di tangannya.

"Tiga.. dua.. satu" teriak Ten sambil mengangka bendera yang ada ditangannya.

Chanyeol dan Yuta melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol memimpin kali ini di depan. Berselang beberapa menit Yuta menyelip mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol dengan mudahnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika Yuta menyalipnya. Lalu Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas nya dengan kuat, tapi mobil yang dia gunakan sekarang ini semakin melambat " Arrghh!"

Dia bisa menebak mobil itu sudah dirusak sebelumnya. " Bangsat kau Nakamoto!" Chanyeol masih mengemudikan mobilnya. " Lihat saja kau Nakamoto" teriaknya lagi. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah sampai ditempat start dan finish. Dia keluar dari mobil dengan emosi besar.

"Hei tuan Park, you loser" ejek Yuta. " Jadi, aku yang mendapatkan jalang ini" lanjutnya sambil menciumi bibir Ten dengan panas.

"Bangsat kau! Kau bermain curang!" teriak Chanyeol "aku akan membunuhmu bangsat!" Chanyeol sangat kesal saat itu lalu menarik Yuta menjauh dari Ten sampai jatuh tersungkur.

"Terima ini bajingan!" kata Chanyeol dengan geram memukuli wajah Yuta dengan brutal berkali – kali. Yuta tidak bisa melawan karena pergerakkan Chanyeol sangat cepat, dia merasa rahangnya hampir patah terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat dari Park Chanyeol. "Rasakan kau bangsat! Ini hukuman mu karena membuatku marah" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil belati yang berada di kantong celananya dan ...

'Srashk'

Belati yang dipegang Chanyeol berhasil menembus kulit perut Yuta. Tidak hanya sekali...

'Srashk..'

'Srashkk'

Chanyeol menusukkan kembali belati itu di dada dan terakhir tepat dijantung Yuta. Sampai namja Jepang itu tidak bisa bergerak dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Selamat tinggal kau Nakamoto fuck Yuta!" katanya sambil menyeringai " dan bawa saja jalang bangsat ini mati!" lanjut perkataanya yang tertuju pada Ten. Sontak saja Ten langsung berlari meninggalkan mayat Yuta dan Chanyeol.

Dengan gerak cepat Sehun, Jongin dan Jimin membawa Chanyeol kabur dari sana.

"Hei bangsat jangan kabur kau!" teriak Jhonny yang terlambat beberapa detik untuk menghentikan mereka " Arrghh! bajingan kau Park Chanyeol!" teriak Jhonny frustasi melihat mayat temannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini Jhon ?" tanya Mark sedikit gugup.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Mark, yang pastinya akan ku bunuh juga bangsat itu!" teriak Jhonny.

"Heol! Apa kau lupa Jhon siapa Park Chanyeol itu ? kita tidak akan mampu. Sebelum kau menyentuhnya pun bisa – bisa kau bernasib sama seperti Yuta" kata Jaehyun dengan nada yang sedikit risau. " aku akan laporkan polisi, kita serahkan saja ke polisi, kau tak mau kita berurusan dengannya. Sudah aku katakan dia itu berbahaya" lanjut Jaehyun. Lalu ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam nya untuk menghubungi kepolisian.

-Kantor polisi Sungwun-

Dering telepon berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sigap salah satu petugas kepolisian mengangkat nya. "Yeoboseyo ? ada yang bisa kami bantu ? disini kantor polisi Sungwun" ucap namja bermata doe itu dengan ramah.

"Seseorang telah dibunuh disini, cepat tolong kami" ucap seorang namja ditelepon dengan nada yang sangat panik.

"Oke, baiklah, tetap tenang tuan. Siapa nama anda dan dimana lokasi anda sekarang" kata petugas Do kepada penelpon.

"Tunggu sebentar.. kami berada dijalan sepi didaerah Yulgok-ro. Namaku adalah Jung Jaehyun. Tolong cepat lah"

"Baiklah tuan Jung tolong tetap tenang. Petugas kami akan segera sampai disana dalam waktu 20 menit" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menutup telepon dan menghubungi para petugas.

"Kode zero"

"Kode zero"

"Kepada golden time, telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di daerah Yulgok-ro"

Kemudian sirine perintah di bunyikan. Dengan sigap detektif Byun yang tadinya sedang bersantai berlari ke meja kerja nya untuk memanggil rekan – rekannya.

"Ada apa Baek ?" tanya Chen salah stau rekan Golden Time nya.

'Kita harus segera menuju ke daerah Yulgok – ro, terjadi pembunuhan disana" ucap Baekhyun dengan tergesa – gesa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Review, favorite dan follow ya. Dan jangan lupa tonton fmv nya di akun youtube "Hyung CBHS"**

 **Btw ff ini collab sama temen aku Kim Soora.**

 **Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya.**

 **Hope you like it ^.^**


End file.
